Espía de tu piel
by Ydiel
Summary: "Kuran" me llamas al estar completamente delante de ti, frente a nuestra cama, me quedo observando embelesado tu completa desnudez, me acerco logro percibir un imperceptible estremecimiento de tu pálida piel, te alcanzo, con mis manos sujetando tus muñecas hacia mí me aseguro de que no escaparas, jamás. (Yaoi KaZe).


Vampire Knight y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor Matsura Hino.

* * *

"**Espía de tu piel"**

Te veo ahí descansando en la que sea convertido en una cama para dos, en la que noches pasadas asegurabas jamás compartirías según tú con alguien como "Yo" hasta que finalmente mi amor te alcanzo. La noche se siente fresca desde mi lugar, es sombrío y un poco de la briza nocturna acaricia mi forma, pero aun no me atrevo a entrar e invadir nuestro lecho, me gusta sentir ese placer culposo que me da el observarte así. Mis pupilas rojizas se detienen en el pequeño bulto que forma tu cuerpo acurrucado a mi almohada, seguramente buscando entre sueños mi calor, pero aun así, aun no es tiempo me digo, obligándome a observarte un poco más, a recorrer tus formas, te remueves un poco permitiendo que tu cuerpo antes encogido por la posición ahora se estirace y me permita degustarte así con completa fascinación.

Tu cuerpo delgado pero fuerte me arranca un suspiro enternecido, qué puedo pensar si no es tan solo en adorarte, en dedicar a mis más oscuras fantasías la delicia de impregnarme de esa imagen tuya, efímera, etérea…

Cambias de posición y mi corazón da un brinco desbordado por el placer que me abstrae al ver que la sabana que cubría tu alabastrino cuerpo a quedado parcialmente de lado, ahora son tus piernas las dueñas de mis ojos, tan firmes, tan exquisitas, dedicándoles el tiempo merecido me decido a continuar ese camino sinuoso hasta tus muslos, esos que se perlan de mi esencia cuando te hago el amor como poseso y culmino dentro de ti. Sonrió dentro de mí como un idiota y es que, cómo no hacerlo si llevas mi camisa puesta, al verte así mi excitación se inflama, se acrecienta en desbordada pasión. Me vuelves preso de tu aroma, de tu imagen de tu cuerpo.

Mis enrojecidos ojos no dejan ninguna porción de ti por recorrer, mi cuerpo aunque en estos momentos se posa pequeño y pudiera parecer frágil esconden en sí la más grande bestia llena de pasión que amenaza por desbordarse, mi oscurecido cuerpo, mi ser entero ya no se puede contener en éste embace que aunque se trate de un ser nocturno y ávido de sed de sangre como los mismos humanos se empeñan en creer, me hace sentir más necesitado de ti. Soy masoquista lo sé, y sé también que a ti te gusto así, que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan en una misma habitación todo sentido se nubla, se pierde, me ahogas, me asfixias, me dejas sin vida, pero no importa amor, porque tú eres mi vida, sólo tú.

Sin detenerme más en mis pensamientos reanudo mi marcha, y mis pupilas ya rojizas y cristalizadas por el placer continúan el camino de recorrerte a la distancia. Contemplo con entera fascinación tus muslos de porcelana esos que de no ser por el delicioso lunar que se esconde en tu muslo derecho sería un lienzo inmaculado, suspiro como idiota y sigo el recorrido y cuando mi mirada llega hasta tu miembro dormido, mi mente se llena de imágenes deliciosamente inquietantes, y te recuerdo justo como apenas hace horas te poseía, te perforaba, te domaba, y aun así tu miembro seguía firme, inhiesto, duro y goteante, ardorosamente necesitado de mí. Recuerdo como me enterraba en ti, y tu cuerpo delicado y fuerte a la vez se revolvía en espasmos deliciosos sobre nuestra cama que yacía completamente desordenada y parecía más un revoltijo de sabanas de sedas que nuestro bien ordenado lecho de amor. Observo como de nuevo tu cuerpo durmiente se posa casi de frente, la imagen se vuelve más pecaminosa, y recaigo en ese pequeño y sexy ombligo que me da de beber, milagrosamente logro pasarlo y seguir recorriéndote, llego así hasta tu firme abdomen, si supieras las ganas que me dan de marcarlo, de morderlo, de hacerte sentir cada fibra succionada por mi hasta llegar a tu fuerte pecho y posarme en esos rosados y dulces botoncitos tuyos hasta poder comerlos, engullirlos golosamente degustarlos hasta fundir mi lengua en ti, y recorrerte hasta tu delicado cuello, y posar mi lengua caliente en la hondonada que se forma entre éste y tus bellos hombros, mi camisa ha dejado de ser un estorbo entre tú y yo, prácticamente se ha ido deslizando de tu cuerpo al ceder ante tus movimientos durmientes y yo no podría sentirme más feliz, más dichoso…

Éste cuerpo ya no podrá contenerme, lo sé, mi necesidad por ti lo ha superado. La noche sigue sintiéndose fría a mí alrededor, la pequeña brisa que antes sobrecogía todo ahora es una espesa bruma, fría y caladora, pero a mí, no me perturba al contrario, me quema.

Mis alas se despliegan y con éste cuerpo _"Corvus" _me adentro hasta nuestra habitación, a medida que avanzo mi forma humana va cobrando terreno, a medida que han avanzado mis miles de años, la transformación es casi imperceptible para mí, apenas y sintió el cambio, mi rostro va tomando su forma natural y poso en mis labios una imperceptible sonrisa. Si, ahí éstas tú, observándome, ya despierto, con tus preciosos amatistas clavados en mí, en lo que era y en lo que ahora soy frente a ti, y yo, un oscuro ser me permito desearte aún más, un poquito más….

Ahora estando así frente a frente me doy cuenta que la visión ante mí es más la de un Ángel, que seguramente ha cometido el más terrible de los pecados, y cumpliendo una condena has llegado aquí, hasta este lugar, pero sabes, no importa yo me encargare de hacértela más llevadera. Pensando un poquito en eso no me queda más que agradecerlo, si no fuese así no habría tenido el descomunal placer de tenerte aquí, todo para mí.

"_Kuran"_ me llamas al estar completamente delante de ti, frente a nuestra cama, me quedo observando embelesado tu completa desnudez, me acerco logro percibir un imperceptible estremecimiento de tu pálida piel, te alcanzo, con mis manos sujetando tus muñecas hacia mí me aseguro de que no escaparas, jamás.

Tu cuerpo delicado no opone resistencia alguna a mis maneras, y te sujeto firme contra mi pecho, el cual recibe tu tibies gratamente. _"Caliéntame, Zero"_ te digo casi rogando, casi exigiendo… tus manos tersas y elegantes se posan en mi cuello y gustoso recibo un beso húmedo de tus labios, mis manos que antes se posaban tranquilas en tu cintura ahora no pueden evitar pasearse por toda la extensión de tu alabastrina espalda y llegar hasta tus estrechas caderas esas que con sus movimientos me vuelven loco, las deslizo hasta tus glúteos los cuales acaricio lentamente primero para después tomarlos con fuerza, estrujarles juntándolos y abriéndolos, reconociéndolos como mí perdición. Y así me dejo arrastrar por ti hasta caer perdidamente en medio del colchón, estoy desnudo así que sin más preliminares te beso, te muerdo, te arrastro a la aborigen de nuestra pasión, sé que me deseas ya que tu miembro ahora se siente duro y caliente contra mi abdomen, eso es más que delicioso, eso es más de lo que ya soporto, y sin más y sin prepararte guió mi pene húmedo y doliente, duro y caliente hasta tu entrada. Sonrió ya que puedo verla aun dilatada y rosada por nuestro previo encuentro…._ "Oh Zero". _

No sé si lo pienso, si lo menciono, o si simplemente son ambas exclamaciones las que te hacen lanzarme esa sonrisa cínica, pero no importa igual y voy a devorarte.

Ese sonido gutural que lanzas cuando me entierro por completo dentro de ti es solo comparado al estallido que das cuando toco ahí justo el punto exacto de tu intimidad, ese que hace que presiones con tu deliciosa entrada mi miembro y que me engulla por completo, que nos arrastra a ambos a un viaje sin retorno, que nos sumerge en ese momento en que solo vemos las estrellas esculpidas por la gracia del otro, ese instante en que permanezco muy quieto pegado a ti, saboreándote, relajándome, satisfaciéndote….

Te amo y me amas, sé que quizás no siempre fue así, quizás no siempre me detuve a pensar en ti y tú en mí, tal vez y quizás solo me permití embelesarme por ti, y tú decidiste dejarte arrastrar por mí, y ahora aquí ratifico mi amor por ti, por mi bello cazador, por mi Ángel personal, por ésta necesidad de pertenecerte, de que me pertenezcas, y de que ahora en más sólo seas para mí. Porque yo Kuran Kaname, yo, ya soy sólo para ti.

Fin.


End file.
